Species List
Here is the list of species currently allowed in Osaka Gakuin #42. Playable Species Species you can make a character for. *'Humans' **Normal Humans - The powerless population of the humans. They make up most of the human population. **Kanos - Humans who use detachable cybernetic enhancements as part of either normal life, combat, or extracurricular life such as gaming. **Divers - Humans who can uses their minds to hack, access, or utilize the internet in normal life, jobs, or extracurricular activities by connecting themselves to the internet via hardline. **Cyborgs - Humans who, for one reason or another, have replaced entire body parts with robotic or cybernetic machines. Common replacements are limbs, muscles, eyes, and even sections of the brain, though they are not Psychic **Psychics - Special humans born with innate abilities of the mind, such as psychokinesis and telepathy. The abilities one is born with seems to vary, a wide array of them all recorded. However, psychics are born with a set amount, not being able to gain anymore after birth. **Magic users - Humans who delve or are forced into the arcane arts. ***Guardian spirits - Spirits that work along side a human as an ally, by using objects or the human themselves as a domain. These guardian spirits can sometimes take a physical form if they are powerful enough, and can make the object or person in question more effective. ***Elemental Wizards/Enchantress - Humans who can use elemental arcane arts ***Legacies - Humans who have inherited their arcane powers through either lineage or divine blessing. **Māji - Humans with physical traits and abilities of an animal, with some cases being able to make sounds of their animal side. All Māji also have the innate ability to turn into the animal they share the traits with. ***Mammals - Any land animal pretty much, they typically have better speed and nightvision ***Avians - This includes normal birds and foul, they can have functional wings as a physical trait and tend to have better overall eyesight ***Reptiles - Land mammals that aren't mammals they can be more flexible and climb walls ***Aquatic - Anything that lives in the ocean or a body of water primarily. They tend to have functional gills allowing them to breath under water ***(pending other species) *'Supernatural Species' **Angels - Creatures of the heavens who are of light and heavenly magic. They have the aspects of an angel, (Wings, halo, etc). Under these are also have half angels and fallen angels. Fallen angels are on the same level as humans but do wield some heavenly powers and retain angel wings colored black. **Demons - Creatures of Hell who delve in the satanic arts. They are on par with angels in every thing except their dark powers. Under these fall Succubi, Inccubi, demons, and half demons. **Vampires - Creatures of the night who have learned to conquer the power of the sun and survive in light to a certain degree, depending on age and power. They have Fangs for sucking blood, with optional aspects such as a Tail and wings. **Elementals - Creatures who are the embodiment of earth, water, fire, lightning, and wind in a humanoid shape. Creatures like this also have the illusionary ability to appear human and still use their abilities. The more they use their ability, the more of their true form shows. **Kitsune - Long living fox spirits who have resided in Japan before the actual country was founded. With their powers determined by the numbers of tails they have, this species look human while their tails and ears can be seen if the kitsune allows, wield powerful fire magic, and can use illusion magic ranging from the sensory magic of a one tail child to mind breaking psychological illusions of a 8000 year old kitsune. **Ghosts -Typically souls of the deceased, often remaining on the living plane due to intense lingering emotions, sheer strength of will, an unfinished task, are trapped in the physical plane, or stay by some form of magic. Spiritual arts offer certain spirits peculiar abilities, such as levitation or phasing through walls. Non-Playable Species Species you cannot make a character for. *'Earth Spirits' - Mystical entities that inhabit the land. They are the guardian spirits of certain natural phenomena, such as trees, lakes, or mountains. When their area is polluted or endangered in some way, the spirits become enraged and attack. They gather up large chunks of the environment to form large, imposing quadrupedal Golems which reach up to 8 feet in height. They can be pacified by force, or by cleaning their environment. Very high leveled Earth Spirits resemble humans(kind of like how the members of Org. XIII in KH are superpowerful nobodies). Tamable Species Species you can have your character own as a pet. *Typical House pets *Supernatural: **Sentient Objects ***Common objects that are sentient and can follow orders. Examples include Witch Brooms, anything from the Mansion in Beauty and the Beast, **Energy spirits/Ghost ***Misplaced Energy - These spirits appear as adorable balls of fluff or white smoke, they are as loving and loyal as most dogs and can phase through solid objects on command or at will ***Animal Spirits - These wayward pets haven't passed on or possessed an item, they act just like a normal house pet, but more ghostly *Elemental: **Arc Wings - Birds imbued with the lightning element, they can freely loose it from their bodies at will **Sparx - Small feline mammals imbued with the power of fire, they tend to cause fires in inadvertently as they lose control of their powers when they're excited **Tunders - Canine Mammals ranging in various sizes that are imbued with the power of water. They typically erect walls or spikes of ice to trap and kill their prey in the wild **Galezards - (Pronounced Gale- zards) Lizards imbued with the power of wind, they are usually responsible for unexplained windstorms and tornados **Sand Sliders - Snakes imbued with the power of earth, they are truly constrictors as they will create sinkholes to trap their prey and squeeze the life out of it in the wild **Torch Moths - Giant moths that are imbued with the power of fire, they don;t actually look very insectile and are very loving and affectionate pets *Magical: **Homunculi **Golums **Slimes *Mythical Creatures: **Pheonix **Baby Manticore **etc * Technology: ** Robots: Can look like anything but have to follow the rules below: ***No taller than three feet ***No weapon-specific style ***No Innuendos (cough cough, you know what I mean. Don't be a pervert) Category:Service Category:School Lore